whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines: The Legendary
Bloodlines: The Legendary is the second Bloodline book for Vampire: The Requiem. It details nine bloodlines who are the stuff of legend, feared by the Kindred. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :"One of you. A score of me. A score of us. You will belong, blood and soul. You will be mine and ours." :''- Hannah Featheringay, Melissid Matriarch'' :These are the vampires other Kindred whisper about in the dark. These monstrous lineages, terrifying, taboo and bizarre, mystify even the Damned. Each is surrounded with a fog of rumor and myth that makes the truth of their power impossible to know for certain—until their fatal flesh is faced in person. This sequel to the highly successful ' ™''' features nine new bloodlines, each with unique supernatural Disciplines or blood magics, along with an intriguing history and collection of mysterious legends for each bloodline, so Storytellers can introduce them with an aura of fear.'' :''Bloodlines: The Legendary™ is a 128-page hardcover for Vampire: The Requiem.'' :This book includes: *''Nine new, secretive vampire bloodlines for your chronicle'' :*''Unique, strange and elusive Disciplines, Devotions and rituals'' :*''New character types for players and Storytellers'' Prologue Fiction by Chuck Wendig. Carlo, a young vampire, goes with the Ventrue Gould to visit Jubal Macellarius, who is to arbitrate just compensation for a slight Carlo received from Gould in Elysium. Introduction A very brief discussion of the book's theme followed by short descriptions of the bloodlines contained within. Bloodlines Bron A Ventrue bloodline with links to the quest for the holy grail and Bran the Blessed; their Discipline Crochan draws on the mythical healing powers of the grail, enhancing their ability to heal themselves. The Carnival A nomadic cult of travelling freaks, the Carnival are a Daeva bloodline able to contort and warp their bodies to extreme lengths using their Discipline, which they call simply the Show. Children of Judas Just as Judas killed himself in despair over his treachery, this Daeva bloodline is fascinated with suicide. The Discipline of Despond is able to provoke extreme despair in their victims, and some of those who kill themselves return as Children of Judas. Galloi A Nosferatu bloodline who are able to dampen the curse of their parent clan, becoming eerily beautiful for a time, but only by regularly bathing in their own blood. They can grant this beauty to others through similar baths by invoking the power of the Taurobolium Discipline. Gullikan An exotic Daeva bloodline with a hyperacute sense of smell, further refined by the Ortam Discipline, through which they can bottle the essence of their Vitae and use other Disciplines via scent. Kuufukuji An ancient ascetic Mekhet bloodline who claim descent from a Nameless monk who passed on his teachings of fasting and poverty. Their bizarre Discipline of Shihai allows them to control the Beast and also the Man, in themselves and others; this is just as well, for they have fasted so long that they grow weak when not at least a little hungry for Vitae. Macellarius The Macellarius are a Ventrue bloodline which claims descent from ancient Rome; they feed on the flesh as well as the blood of mortals, and grow hideously obese as a result. The ability to eat in ever greater quantities is granted to them via the Discipline of Gustus. Melissidae A Venture bloodline with an affinity for hive insects, the Melissadae are able to form human colonies of mindless drones. They practice an alternate form of Animalism which works best on bees, wasps and the like; they learn a great many Devotions which combine Animalism with their other bloodline Disciplines. Players A new Mekhet bloodline who are legendary only for their pretension, the Players are Kindred who deliberately emulate the modern fictional archetype of the cool, romantic and probably tragic vampire. Background Information In response to reader demand, Bloodlines: The Legendary contains fewer bloodlines with more details than its predecessor. Contributor Wood Ingham released some additional material for the Melissadae, featuring sample characters and slaves of the bloodline, which has been posted in PDF form on MrGone's web site. This also included errata for the experience costs of Melissadae Devotions. Memorable Quotes Characters References bloodline (VTR), Bron, The Carnival, Children of Judas, Devotion, Discipline (VTR), Galloi, Gullikan, Kuufukuji, Macellarius, Melissadae, Player (VTR) Category:Vampire: The Requiem books Category:2006 releases